


Room for two

by caprivana, mishas_minions



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst, Autographs, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Cockles, Comforting Jensen, Conventions, Cuddly Jensen, Cuddly Misha, Cute photo ops, F/M, Fluff, Hidden Relationship, Hurt Misha, Hurt/Comfort, Injured Misha, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Smut, panels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-24 00:44:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8349568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caprivana/pseuds/caprivana, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mishas_minions/pseuds/mishas_minions
Summary: After Jensen and Misha's rooms get mixed up at a Supernatural convention, things change for the better. Hiding their newly established relationship from the fans and cast is a bit of a struggle, but that doesn't keep the two actors apart behind the scenes. Everything is running fairly smoothly, right up until an accident happens on set when Misha agrees to do his own stunt...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I know I've posted a few chapters to three completely different stories by now, but I promise I'll try to evenly distribute chapters between all three stories. I've really been liking this cockles fic, so the chapters will probably come the quickest to this fic out of all three of the stories.
> 
> Just as an aside, Jensen and Misha's wives do not exist in this story, just out of respect.  
> Enjoy!

“Can I get your name, please?”

“Misha Collins.”

The red headed woman who stood behind the front desk began typing up the information into her computer, green eyes scanning the screen momentarily before her eyes flickered up to meet Misha’s. “Ah, perfect. One room, queen sized bed, for Misha and Jensen Collins.”

Misha’s eyes widened and he furrowed his brows. “Excuse me?”

“The honeymoon suite has been booked for the two of you, correct?”

Honeymoon suite… what the hell? “No,” Misha said firmly. “This has to be some kind of mistake. See, Jensen and I are here for a convention. Our rooms are supposed to be separate. We aren’t…” Misha cleared his throat awkwardly, face a little red. “You know… in a relationship.”

“Oh, I see.” The woman quickly searched for any other available rooms that the men could sleep in, but nothing was found. “I’m terribly sorry, but you’ll just have to make-do with what you have. All of the rooms are booked.”

‘Of course,’ Misha thought to himself. “Great,” he muttered aloud. “Thanks for the service.” He took the room key from the lady and made his way over to Jensen who stood by the elevators, waiting for Misha.

“So…” Misha began, “there’s a bit of a- um… problem with the rooms.”

Jensen’s expression fell and he narrowed his eyes at Misha. “What kind of problem?”

Misha chuckled dryly, rubbing the back of his neck. “So, um… we’re down to share the honeymoon suite. Apparently we’re married.” Jensen’s eyes widened, but before he could say anything, Misha pressed the room key into the palm of his hand. “Your room key, Jensen Collins.”

“What? Didn’t you ask if there were any other—“

“Yep.”

“Well… how about—“

“Yep.”

Jensen glared at Misha. “You didn’t even hear what I was gonna—“

“Whatever it was, I’ve tried it,” he muttered. “Look, can we just go? I’m tired from travelling.”

Jensen sighed and nodded. “Alright- fine. Fine, whatever.”

It was a good thing that Jensen was just as tired as Misha, because Misha knew for a fact that Jensen would have put up much worse of a fight if he had full energy. Misha honestly didn’t care where he slept, or who he slept with, as long as he had someplace quiet, he was fine. Besides, Jensen was very beautiful to look at. A few more hours alone with him did no harm to Misha.

They made their way up to their room and headed inside. The room had pink walls and multiple dim lights that would probably be good for sexy time, if you know what I mean. Not to mention, there were rose petals on the bed and the room smelt of flowers. How did the hotel manage to fuck up this badly?

“Well- um… this is, uh… interesting,” Misha mused, glancing around the room.

Jensen let his luggage fall to the floor and his mouth hung open a little bit. “Is this a joke?” He asked, running a hand through his hair. “They seriously expect us to spend the weekend together in this room?” An unbelieved chuckle escaped Jensen’s mouth and he sighed. “Well, isn’t this just great?”

Jensen set his luggage down on the edge of the bed and sat next to it, rubbing his tired eyes. Misha went and sat down next to him.

“It’s really not so bad, Jen,” Misha muttered. “The only times we’re ever really gonna be up here is when we’re asleep, so it’s not like we’ll notice or anything.” Jensen seemed quite upset over this, but to Misha, it seemed a little silly. It wasn’t like they were gonna have sex or anything. It was just a room. “I’m not gonna spoon you, don’t worry,” Misha teased with a wink.

Jensen looked over at Misha and gave another sigh, then a small chuckle at his spooning joke. “Right. I know,” he said quietly, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Sorry, I’m just really stressed. Today has been crazy.”

Jensen pulled out his luggage and grabbed a bag with his toiletries, taking his toothbrush and toothpaste and heading into the bathroom. He began brushing his teeth, trying to get the thought of sleeping in the same bed as Misha out of his head.

While Jensen brushed his teeth, Misha decided to put on his pajamas. He changed out of his clothes and into the pajamas, which was a long sleeved shirt with bumble bees on it and stripped bottoms. They may seem childish, but Misha didn’t care. They were comfortable and that’s all that mattered.

Feeling too tired to do anything else; Misha brushed the rose petals off the sheets and drew the covers back, climbing into bed and scooting over so that he was pressed against the wall, wanting to give Jensen as much space as possible.

After Jensen finished up in the bathroom, he made his way back into the room. He went back over to the edge of the bed where his luggage was and pulled out clothes to sleep in. He had a pair of red, flannel pajama pants and a grey tee with “not moose” spelled across the chest. He quickly changed into them and set his worn clothes aside, pulling his suitcase off the bed and setting it on the ground.

Jensen sat down on the edge of the bed and glanced over at Misha again before getting under the covers and turning out the lamp on the nightstand table. He rolled over to where his back was facing Misha and shut his eyes.

“G’night, Mish,” he said quietly.

“Good night, Jen,” Misha replied softly before closing his eyes.

Right as Misha felt himself drifting off to sleep, the covers got pulled off of him.

“Quit hogging the blankets,” Misha grumbled, yanking them back onto his own side.

Jensen huffed as the blanket got pulled off of half of his body. He grabbed them and pulled them back onto his side. “You’re the one hogging,” he retorted.

Misha grumbled something under his breath and moved closer, trying to get under the covers a little better. During this process, he accidentally elbowed Jensen’s ribs. That didn’t stop him from tugging the blankets closer to his side, though.

Jensen gave a grunt and rubbed his ribs where Misha’s elbow met them. “Ow,” Jensen practically said in a whine. “Stop elbowing me in the freaking ribs.”

The covers seemed to be evenly distributed now (or at least, as close as they were gonna get to that), but Misha had to lay closer towards the middle of the bed to reach that point. He was fine with that, though.

Misha sighed and closed his eyes again, attempting to finally get some sleep. After a few minutes went by, Misha was sound asleep.

Jensen finally felt himself drifting to sleep a few minutes after Misha went still, but right as he was almost completely asleep, Misha moved, and so did the bed. Jensen sighed and tried to go back to sleep again. Then he felt Misha move. Again. This time Misha elbowed him in the ribs. Jensen groaned quietly in annoyance. He tried to fall asleep yet another time, but ended up failing. Misha moved again.

“Fucking hell-“ Jensen grumbled, rolling over and wrapping himself around Misha, attempting to still him. Great, Misha's dumb spooning joke was becoming a reality. 

Just when Jensen thought he’d finally managed to still the restless sleeper, Misha mumbled something under his breath and abruptly rolled over, elbowing him in the face this time. He then grabbed Jensen’s head and hugged it to his chest, as if he were a teddy bear.

Jensen groaned again, the sound muffled by Misha’s shirt. He sighed and let himself go lax, just hoping that Misha would stay still for the rest of the night. He let his now throbbing eye close, attempting to fall under. Next thing he knew, he was fast asleep.

This was definitely going to be one hell of a weekend.


	2. Chapter 2

Misha woke up to the feeling of strong arms wrapped around him. At first, he released a happy sigh, feeling quite safe and content. He let his eyes fall shut again and he nearly fell back to sleep, until he realized…

Misha’s eyes shot open and he slowly turned his head to look at Jensen. As predicted, Misha was being spooned by the other man. Honestly, Misha didn’t even know what to do in that moment. Jensen was asleep; Misha wasn’t just going to shove the guy off. Misha carefully lifted Jensen’s arm off of him and placed it on the mattress. He then attempted to shuffle out of his reach, but his movements seemed to have woken Jensen from his slumber, because he started to stir. He writhed a little bit under the covers before turning his head to look at Misha. Jensen had dark circles under his eyes and a _really_ dark circle on his right one in particular. Jensen didn’t seem to notice, though. But when his brows creased, Misha could tell that it was hurting him.

Jensen grumbled and rubbed his eyes, instantly wincing when his fingers touched the one Misha elbowed the night before. He rolled over and sat up crisscross, cursing under his breath.

“You’re a terrible bed-mate,” Jensen muttered, glancing at Misha again.

Misha’s eyes widened when he saw Jensen’s eye. He looked awful.

“I am?”

“Yes,” Jensen grumbled. “You are.”

No matter how hard Misha tried, he couldn’t help but to stare at Jensen’s eye.

“What- uh… happened to your…” Misha gestured towards Jensen’s eye, biting his lip.

“You elbowed me in the freaking face last night,” Jensen replied, clearly very grumpy at the moment. He glanced at the clock on the nightstand, noticing the time. They had about an hour before they needed to meet up with Jared in the lobby and head to the convention center.

Jensen swung his legs over the side of the bed and sat there for a moment, stretching out his back before standing up and going over to his suitcase to pick out an outfit for the day.

Misha sat there for a moment, not sure exactly what to say. Did he seriously give Jensen that black eye? If he was truly that much of a restless sleeper, no one had ever mentioned it to him before…

“I’m sorry, Jen,” Misha said earnestly as he sat up. “I didn’t mean to. I would never do that on purpose.”

Jensen sighed. “I know, Mish. It’s fine, accidents happen.”

Misha slipped out of bed and grabbed a fresh pair of clothes to change into.

“I’ll sleep on the floor tonight, if it helps,” Misha offered, truly feeling bad about this.

Jensen shook his head. “Misha, seriously. It’s fine. Don’t worry about it.” Despite not sleeping as peacefully as he would have liked to, making Misha sleep on the floor seemed completely out of the question. No matter how restless his friend slept, he wasn’t going to make him do that.

“You’re definitely not sleeping on the floor. You kidding me? Don’t be ridiculous, Mish.”

Jensen returned his attention back to his suitcase where he pulled out some clothes to change into. He picked a denim jacket, a plain white tee and some black jeans. Jensen slid his pajama shirt over his head and folded it neatly before setting it aside. He picked up the white shirt and began slipping it over his head. Jensen didn’t think much of taking his shirt off in front of Misha. He’d already seen Jensen’s stomach before and it was basically like wearing a bathing suit in front of him. The pajama pants simply making it more modest than swim trunks.

Misha, on the other hand, didn’t care if Jensen saw him naked (or anyone, really). He already posted a nude photo of himself online. So, Misha simply stripped down, walking past Jensen like it was nothing, which caused a blush to erupt on Jensen’s face, but he quickly averted his gaze. Misha pulled on a black tee shirt with a hawk design on the chest area and matched it with dark jeans. To finish the look off, he pulled on a dark blazer overtop of it.

After Jensen finished getting dressed, he made his way into the bathroom and fixed his bed head by running some gel through it, spiking and slicking it to the side like he always did. Then he went back to the bed to put on his brown combat boots and laced them up.

“People are going to ask you about the black eye, you know,” Misha pointed out as he attempted to fix his hair (which never really ended well to begin with). He pulled on his black shoes and laced them up as well.

“Yeah, I know,” Jensen replied. “I’ll just make something up.” Jensen stood up and stuffed his room key in his pocket. “I feel like today is going to be crazy.”

“Yup, but that’s what makes conventions fun.” Misha smiled and started out of the room with Jensen trailing close behind. “Now, come on! It’s time to meet some fans!” Misha was always pretty chipper on con days. He loved them, to say the least.

Jensen couldn’t help but to crack a smile. Misha was always so up-beat for conventions and his enthusiasm was nothing less than contagious.

They headed into the elevator and finally made it down to the lobby. Jensen was the first to spot Jared and he waved to the tall man. Jared, on the other hand, looked a little worried and surprised.

“What happened to you?” Jared asked Jensen, referring to his eye.

“Oh, this old thing?” Jensen huffed. “Well, you see- it’s a long story. I, um… I-“

Misha instantly butted in when he noticed that Jensen seemed to be stalling on an explanation.

“The dumb shit tripped and fell on the way down here,” Misha said quickly, covering for his friend. It was the least he could do, after all. “Guess Jensen was just a little too eager to get down here, right?”

Jensen glanced at Misha, then back at Jared, scratching the back of his neck.

“Yeah, I- uh, tripped and ran into the door on my way out of the hotel room. My face hit the door knob, and uh… ya.”

Jared seemed a little unconvinced, but gave a small chuckle, nonetheless.

“You big clutz,” he joked, patting Jensen on the arm. “You guys ready? I got us coffee.”

Jared held out the cup holder tray that he was carrying and the two men nodded in unison as they each took their beverages from the tray. Misha had always been more of a tea person, but he wasn’t going to say anything, since Jared was nice enough to buy them coffee in the first place, so he took a sip without any complaints, even though it was bitter and gross.

They eventually went out to the car and climbed into the back. Cliff smiled at the three of them from the front seat before starting down the road. The conversations throughout the car ride mostly consisted of jokes about Jensen’s black eye, which he shrugged off and chuckled about as well. Laughs filled the back of the car. The three were definitely excited to see returning fans and also some new-comers. But once again, the thought of someone mentioning his black eye during the con was making Jensen a little anxious. He glanced at Misha before looking away and taking a sip of his black coffee.

Soon enough, they arrived at the convention center. The trio got out of the car and made their way towards the back entrance, body guards walking alongside them. There were some fans waiting outside and they called out their names in excitement. Jensen saw some shocked fans glance at him and he immediately felt his heart racing.

‘Dammit,’ Jensen thought, gently smiling at the fans and giving subtle waves.

Once they made it inside, they went through the crowd of lined up fans and made their way to the backstage area for panels.

Misha honestly wished that he could have stayed out in the crowd a little while longer. Oddly enough, he loved paparazzi and having pictures taken of him. It was fun for the eldest of the three.

Misha took a seat on the sofa and relaxed for a few minutes before the panels started.

“How are you feeling, Jen?” Misha questioned, noticing that he seemed a little distressed.

Jensen glanced over at Misha before taking a seat next to him. Jared sat down next to Jensen and checked his phone, most likely texting Gen or checking his twitter.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Jensen replied. “I’m just-… I don’t know. I’m a little nervous, I guess.”

“Don’t stress, man. You’ll do fine.” Misha flashed Jensen a reassuring smile and patted him on the back. “Knock ‘em dead, tough guy.”

“Hopefully they won’t knock _me_ dead,” he teased.

Misha could hear the seats filling up behind the curtain as the crowd grew larger and larger. About fifteen minutes later, Rob and Rich went out on stage to amp the audience up. The crowd instantly grew louder, as expected; cheering, clapping and laughing. Jared and Jensen stood up, getting ready for their panel. Jensen flashed Misha a brief, excited grin before following Jared to enter the stage.

Rob and Rich announced them and they walked out, the fans cheering for them. But they turned quiet very quickly. A few small gasps could be heard across the theatre. Jensen tried his best not to think about it, considering it most likely had to do with the fact that he had a gross black eye.

Jared thanked everyone for coming and asked the fans to answer with a show of hands, “how many of y’all are attending your first Supernatural convention?!” A large number of hands shot up, which made the boys smile.

Jared and Jensen talked and had a bit of casual banter while on stage, sometimes talking about their trip and things that they enjoyed, along with questions about the show. The panel went by like any other. Surprisingly, nobody actually asked Jensen about his eye, which was a relief. Jensen wasn’t the best liar.

The panel eventually came to an end and the boys said their goodbyes before walking off stage. Jensen released a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding in.

“You did good, brother,” Jared praised softly, noticing how nervous Jensen seemed at first.

“Thanks,” Jensen replied, patting Jared on the back.

***

During Jared and Jensen’s panel, Misha had gotten a little bored, which was never a good thing when it came to Misha Collins. He’d decided to leave the backstage area about five minutes into the panel to mingle with fans wandering the halls. Misha loved doing that; taking pictures and having small talk with his fans.

Misha was five minutes late to his own panel (as usual). He smiled briefly at Jensen before hurrying onstage. The crowd went wild upon seeing Misha, roaring with excitement.

“Well, you guys sound excited. Did Jensen and Jared make your ovaries explode?” He teased, laughing a little along with the crowd. Misha was always the type to joke around while on stage. “This’ll be a tough act to follow, but here goes nothing.”

Misha told a lot of funny stories; even mentioning the fact that his room got mixed up, resulting in himself and Jensen sharing a room. Although, he decided against mentioning the fact that they had to share a bed (especially in a honeymoon suite).

Misha’s panel went by quickly and before he knew it, he was headed backstage again.

Jensen and Jared had been chatting as Misha’s panel was going on. Though, they were intent on paying attention to it out of pure entertainment. Jensen heard the part about Misha mentioning their rooming situation and he almost wanted to be upset that Misha revealed that to the fans, but the way things were, they would have found out somehow, anyway. Better for it to come from Misha than be spread as a rumour.

“Good job, Mish.” Jensen grinned, pulling out his cellphone. “You guys wanna do a quick livestream for the fans that couldn’t make it?”

Misha instantly perked up at the word, ‘livestream.’ Man, did he love doing livestreams.

“Ya! Let’s do it!”

Jared seemed all for it as well, so Jensen started one. They chatted with the Facebook fans and answered a few questions as well as reading some comments and laughing. Someone inevitably asked Jensen about his eye, to which he responded, “I had an accident this morning. Long story short, I’m very clumsy.”

Jensen had some trouble ending the livestream, but he stubbornly didn’t accept any help from laughing Jared and Misha. Whenever he did ask for help, they never did, so he might as well do it on his own.

Once it was over, he tucked his phone back in his pocket and chuckled. “I think I like doing those,” he stated. “I feel hip.”

That remark got a laugh from Jared.

“Better to feel hip than to feel your hip hurting. We’re getting old, dude.”

The three of them laughed a little while longer before finally getting serious again.

“What’s next?” Jensen asked openly, allowing anyone who knew the answer to speak up.

“I don’t have anything for another hour, but Jen, you’ve got autographs. Have fun with that. I’m gonna go check out that ice cream place down the street.” Misha turned to look over at Jared. “You wanna join me, Jared?”

Jared grinned at the word, ‘ice cream.’ “Hell yeah, let’s go!”

Jensen waved as the two goofs walked away, leaving him alone. He walked over to the green room to grab a Pepsi and downed it, getting caffeine whenever he could. Then he headed to autographs. They went by pretty swiftly. Jensen smiled warmly at each fan and signed their items, one by one. One fan approached him in tears, thanking him for everything that he’s done. Jensen took her hand and held it as he signed her item, thanking her back and calling her sweetheart, which made her squeal. Jensen smiled and laughed softly as she walked away. This is why he did what he did.

The autographs ended quickly and Jensen walked out and headed to the green room to wait for Jared and Misha.

At the ice cream parlor, Misha had ordered a vanilla ice cream with Oreo sprinkles. He still had a few pieces stuck to his plump lips when he got back to the green room. Misha made his way over to Jensen, who had been sitting on the couch waiting for him, and sat down next to him.

“How were autographs?” Misha questioned. “Have fun?”

“Yeah, they were fine,” Jensen replied, glancing over at Misha and noticing the Oreo crumbs stuck to his lips. He chuckled and looked at them before flickering his eyes back up to Misha. “Enjoy your ice cream?”

Misha nodded and hummed in response. “It was pretty good. I got vanilla with Oreo sprinkles.”

“I can see that,” he stated. “You’ve got a little-“ Jensen made circular motions around his mouth with his index finger.

Misha furrowed his brows in confusion. “A little…?” He wiped around the corners of his mouth, missing the sprinkles completely. “Did I get it?”

Jensen shook his head and chuckled. “No,” he replied. “Here, let me.”

Jensen reached his hand up and wiped his thumb over Misha’s top and lower lip, cleaning them of the Oreo sprinkles. Misha’s cheeks instantly tinged a bright pink and he stared at Jensen with wide eyes.

Why did Misha like this? He shouldn’t be liking this!

“Thank you,” he said quickly before standing up and brushing off his clothes. “I have to go do autographs. I’ll see you around.”

And with that, Misha left.

Jensen watched Misha leave. He thought of the way he reacted. How he, without any hesitation, lifted his hand and wiped off the sprinkles with his thumb. A normal person would have used a napkin or something.

Jensen cleared his throat and folded his arms across his chest, shutting his eyes and laying his head on the back of the couch to nap. He was still tired from not getting much sleep the night before. Not to mention, the con wore him out. Maybe sleep would help take his mind off of what he’d just done to his friend.

God damn sprinkles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God damn sprinkles! At it again!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of a sad chapter, but I hope you guys enjoy, nonetheless!

Autograph sessions. There was nothin’ like ‘em.

Misha loved meeting the fans- he really did. But sometimes, it was too much. Even for him. Misha got told a lot of personal stories. They were always extremely motivating, but they could also get overwhelming.

“ _You_ saved my life.”

“ _You’re_ the reason why I’m here.”

What if one day, he fucked up? What if one day, he was the cause of someone losing their battle?  Just by making one, little mistake, he could end someone’s life. If he was really the reason why people were here, he could change that instantly, just by doing something wrong.

Now that- that was scary as hell and Misha was reminded of this fact almost every weekend.

Right now, he just needed to be alone.

Misha quickly made his way back to the green room. The rest of the cast were probably off on their lunch break by now, like they usually were. Misha typically took some time to himself in the green room after each autograph session. It was kind of a usual occurrence that he’d gotten used to.

When Misha walked in, the last thing he expected to see was Jensen, passed out on the couch. Nobody else was around except for him. Jensen usually went with the cast for lunch, so this was a little different.

Misha sighed and made his way over to the couch, ruffling Jensen’s hair a little.

“Jen, hey-“

Jensen’s eyes fluttered open and he rubbed them briefly to push away any blurriness. He glanced up at Misha and instantly noticed that he looked upset.

“Oh, hey,” he said, voice thick with sleep. “How’d autographs go?”

Misha would have normally sat down with Jensen to chat, but he was feeling very antsy.

“Um, fine,” he replied quickly, not wanting to talk about that right now. “Why didn’t you go out with the rest of the cast like usual?” While waiting for Jensen to respond, Misha started to pace the room, walking in circles.

“I would have, but I passed out. I guess they didn’t bother trying to wake me and just left without me.”

Jensen watched Misha pace the room like some sort of distressed animal. Something was very clearly wrong. He’d never seen Misha like this.

“Misha, what’s up, man?” Jensen asked, clearly concerned.

Misha ran a hand through his hair, quickly beginning to fall into a panic attack. This usually happened after autographs, but Jensen was never around to see it.

“You should go, Jen,” Misha said simply. When his hands started to shake, he curled them into fists, trying to still them.

Jensen quickly stood up and made his way over to Misha, placing a gentle hand to his upper arm. “Hey, I’m not gonna leave you like this. C’mere.” Jensen pulled Misha into a hug, wrapping his arms around his friend and holding him tightly. “Look, I don’t know what happened, but I can tell that you’re not okay. I’m not leaving you.”

Misha hesitantly wrapped his arms around Jensen, his entire body trembling as he melted into the embrace. Misha’s breathing was uneven and staggered in Jensen’s ear.

“Fuck,” Misha rasped, hands tightening into the fabric of Jensen’s shirt.

Jensen was shocked, to say the least. He’d never seen his friend in a state such as this one. It was a little scary.

He rubbed Misha’s back with his hand, trying to calm him down. “Oh, Mish…”

Misha was starting to feel like he was going to faint. This only happened when the attacks got really bad, which this one unfortunately was.

“Jen,” Misha said, somewhat frantically. “I… I need to… lie down,” Misha wheezed, unable to breathe properly.

“Alright.”

Jensen immediately helped Misha over to the couch and helped him lay down. He crouched down next to Misha and rubbed his arm gently in a rhythm, hoping to soothe him some. Misha closed his eyes and covered them with his arm, taking a few deep breaths. He slowly stopped shaking after a while and his breathing returned, more or less, back to normal.

“I just… I need to rest for a few minutes.”

Jensen stood up and rubbed the back of his neck. “Okay, I’ll, uh… I’ll be out there.”

Jensen exited the green room and slowly made his way down the hall. Jared spotted him and caught up to him.

“Hey! You wanna go for a walk? They have some really cool things in the vendor’s room this year.”

Jensen smiled slightly. “Yeah, that sounds good,” he replied. “Let’s go.”

***

Jensen returned to the green room about half an hour later when he thought that it would be okay to see Misha again. The entire time spent away from him, Jensen had been worrying himself sick. He cared about Misha a lot and seeing him like that seriously shook him.

Jensen opened the door to see Misha still curled up on the couch with his back to the door. His eyes were closed, but he wasn’t asleep, just very lost in his head. Misha could never sleep right after a panic attack, but he could relax (sometimes).

Jensen shut the door quietly behind himself, not wanting to startle Misha. He looked very tense, even though lying down. Jensen walked over slowly and gently touched his fingertips to the small of Misha’s back.

“Hey,” Jensen greeted softly.

Even though the touch was light, Misha jumped and rolled over, relaxing a little when he saw Jensen.

“Hey,” he replied quietly. “I’m sorry about earlier. You typically aren’t around to see that and I wish you hadn’t been this time, either.”

Jensen’s brows furrowed as he took a seat next to Misha. “You mean, this happens all the time?”

Misha nodded.

“Why didn’t you tell anyone?”

“It usually only happens after autographs, but it passes,” he muttered. “I didn’t want anyone worrying about me. It’s just something I deal with on my own. I’ll be fine, Jen. No need to worry about me.”

Jensen scratched the side of his face and gave a small sigh. “Okay,” he said simply. He sat hunched over with his elbows on his knees as he fumbled with his fingers. “And you’re sure?”

Misha laughed a little, not much heart behind it. “Yes, Jen. I’m sure. I’m forty-two years old; I can take care of myself. But I appreciate the concern.” Misha finally stood up and stretched his arms, feeling a little sore. “I’ve gotta get to photo ops, but I’ll see you later.” The cast hardly had any down time at cons. It sucked sometimes, but meeting the fans was always fun, so they couldn’t really complain.

Misha turned to smile at Jensen. It was an earnest smile, not just some fake one. Misha was really grateful for everything that Jensen had done for him today and that was his way of showing it.

Misha then turned, and he left.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter. I'm extremely busy right now and really don't have much time to write, but I wanted to update you guys while I had the chance. Don't want to leave this story hanging. The next chapter will be longer, but for now, enjoy! :)

Jensen held a hot cup of coffee in his hands, stirring it with the plastic green stick they stuck through the top at Starbucks. He watched the dark, bitter liquid swirl around like a mini whirlpool as he stirred, and stirred, and stirred.

“Jensen? Hello, can you hear me?”

Jensen’s eyes flickered up to meet Jared’s and he cleared his throat, tossing the green stick aside and taking a sip of his coffee.

“Hm?”

Jared frowned. “I said; you think someone’s gonna make you wear a tutu in photo ops today?”

Jensen gave a small chuckle. “Hope not,” he replied simply.

“You feelin’ okay, man?” Jared asked, giving him a concerned look. “You’ve been quiet since lunch break.”

Jensen sighed and shrugged. “I’ve got a lot on my mind, I guess.”

Jensen had been worried all day after leaving Misha. He’d never seen his friend so shaken up and it left him feeling uneasy. Misha tried to brush him off and act like everything was okay, but Jensen saw straight through it. And now, Misha was off somewhere doing photo ops when he really should just be taking a well-deserved break.

Jensen’s phone buzzed in his pocket and he pulled it out, smiling when he read the text from Misha.

‘All done with photos, hot stuff. You’re up.’

Jensen told Jared that he needed to go do his photos, thanked him for coffee, and then left the shop, making his way down the back alleyway where no fans would catch him.

‘On my way… how did it go?’ Jensen typed back.

‘It went great,’ Misha replied. ‘Much better than autos. Great groups of people today.’

‘Sweet. Looking forward to it.’

Jensen finally tucked his phone away after sending that text and eventually made it back to the con center. Not long after, he was in position and ready to start photo ops.

Due to how much Jensen was enjoying himself, it passed by fairly quickly. There was a lot of laughing. Some of the photos even had Cliff and Chris in them. There was an occasional serious photo op, but most of them were fun and silly. And soon enough, photo ops were over.

Jensen made his way back to the green room, only to find Misha sitting on the floor with his back pressed against the wall. Jensen decided to take a seat next to him.

“Really great crowd this weekend,” Jensen said, keeping his voice soft. “I’m glad they cheered you up some.”

Misha turned his head to the side to look at Jensen and smiled at him.

“Thank you, Jen. I had a really great weekend so far. What happened is always a normal part of cons for me. I’m used to it.”

Without thinking, Misha laid his head on Jensen’s shoulder and shut his eyes. Misha was very drained from the day and this made him feel safe. They always did this without thinking, but Jensen was typically the one to lay his head on Misha’s shoulder. Jensen blushed a little when Misha did that. It wasn’t weird or uncommon, but Jensen was just kind of caught off guard by the action.

Somewhat hesitantly, Jensen set his head on top of Misha’s and gave a small sigh. They were both quite tired and this position was very comfortable. Misha even felt himself starting to fall asleep like that, but Jared barged in and startled him out of it.

“Hey guys, I was just-“ Jared froze, taking in what was happening in front of him. “What are you doing?”

Misha’s head jerked up and he blushed beet red, along with Jensen, whose eyes had widened. Jensen scooted as far away from Misha as possible.

“I- I, uh- we were just- um,” Jensen stammered, struggling to come up with an explanation. In all honesty, he was just really comfy. “We’re just tired and I guess we kind of… uh…” Jensen sighed, deciding to just let it go. “Nothing. It was nothing. How’d your photo ops go?”

Jared gave Jensen a very weird look before responding.

“They were fun. I just wanted to see if you two wanted to go get drinks?”

Jensen glanced at Misha, then back at Jared.

“I dunno, man. I’m pretty worn out. I think I’m gonna head back to the room and rest up for tonight,” Jensen replied. Misha looked as though he didn’t want to go out anywhere either, in all honesty. “Are Rich and Rob going?” Jensen asked, hoping Jared would at least have some company.

“Ya, they’re coming with me. I just wanted to see if y’all wanted to tag along, but that’s fine. Good night, you guys.” Jared smiled and waved at them before leaving the room to go find his friends.

“Did you wanna go?” Jensen asked Misha, standing from the floor and stretching a little.

Misha shook his head. “No. Long day.”

He stood up and followed Jensen out of the green room, yawning. Any other night he would have been totally down for drinks, but at that moment, he was tired and emotionally drained from the panic attack. He just wanted to sleep.

After entering the hotel room, Misha went and flopped down on the bed, not even bothering to change out of his clothes. He was exhausted. Jensen removed his jacket and took off his boots, kicking them aside. Jensen flopped down on the bed next to Misha, a small wave of silence washing over them.

“You’re not gonna give me another black eye, are you?” Jensen suddenly asked with a small chuckle.

Misha turned his head towards him. “Hopefully not.” He smiled before closing his eyes. “Maybe I’ll just wait for you to fall asleep before I do so I won’t disturb you as much.”

Misha kicked his shoes off and tossed them on the floor, doing so without having to sit up. Jensen stretched again and gave a relaxed groan.

“You don’t have to do that. We’re both equally tired and I take a while to fall asleep. But I think what I did last night seemed to help.”

“What? You mean spooning me?” Misha asked, smirking.

Jensen’s face went red with embarrassment and he huffed. “No! I just kind of held you. There’s a difference.”

Misha simply hummed in response. There really was no difference and the both of them knew it all too well.

Jensen opened his mouth, about to further defend himself, but he stopped when he realized that Misha was already asleep, snoring quietly. Jensen figured it would just be best to hold Misha now before he got into a deep sleep (not because he actually wanted to or anything!).

Jensen rolled onto his side and wrapped his arms around Misha, holding him gently, yet firmly. He held Misha’s legs with his own to prevent from being kicked later on. He gave a relaxed sigh and shut his eyes, feeling himself slowly drift to sleep with Misha wrapped up in his arms.


End file.
